Millianna's Heat
by GaemGrep
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, The guilds decide to explore the town of Crocus. Everyone except Millianna, that is. She has a bit of a problem that needs to be taken care of. What happens when she gets unexpected visitors?
1. Chapter 1

It waa the day after the dragons invaded and the celebratory ball after the Grand Magic Games. The guilds that competed planned on exploring Crocus, Fiores capital. There were a lot of sights to see that couldn't be found in other places in Fiore. There was the Castle where Princess Hisui and King Fiore lived, The Great Fountain near the castle. There were also shops that contained hard to find items. All in all, it was gonna be a great day. For everyone except Millianna anyway. Every year this happened. She used an expensive potion and gained the qualities of a cat. This was great since she really admired cats. Those "cat ears" in her hair? Real. That "Tail"? Real. Those "claws"? Real. However, it did lead to some side effects. Such as disliking baths (she still took them, knowing it would be disgusting not to), disliking people touching her unexpectedly, occasionally licking her hand like a paw and cleaning herself. Nothing _Too_ serious, except for the fact that every few weeks Millianna would go into heat, just like a cat. During this 2 day heat, Millianna could think of nothing but sex. sex sex sex sex sex sex. All she could think about was a big cock filling her wet tight hole or sucking on a fat dick, feeling it shoot out hot cum. Millianna got even wetter thinking about it. Millianna sighed. Her guildmates would be out having fun, while she would be stuck inside all day. It's not like she hasn't tried to ignore it either but the need was to great. She laid in bed, her panties already soaked. Millanna removed them, and het bra, freeing her large breasts. She removed the blanket off of her, exposng her naked body to the cool mid-morning air. It would be embaressing if she got caught in this position. Luckly, her cat ears made her hearing more sensitive, so she would hear anyone coming way before. Millianna gave her breasts a rub, feeling her nipples harden. A low moan escaped. She moved her tail and started rubbing her lower lips. "Ahh" Milliannas breathing began to get rapid. She parted her lips, penetrating herself with her tail. "Mmmmm" she let out a moan. Her hands were free since her tail was working on her hole. With one hand, she reached down to her clit. With the other, she played with her breasts. "Ohhh, Erza, ohhhh Kagura" Millianna moaned out, fantasizing. For a while now, shes had a crush on both Erza and Kagura. "Oh yeah, Erza, don't stop, I'm about to cum". Millianna pumped her tail faster and faster until she reached orgasm. "Ahhhhhh, Erza!", Millianna yelled out her name. She laid there, basking in her orgasm afterglow. She pulled her tail out, soaked in her own juices. Suddenly, she heard two voices. "Millianna!?". There in the doorway, stood two figures. Erza and Kagura


	2. Erza and Kagura join in

"Erza!? Kagura!?" Millianna exclaimed, surprised "what are you doing here?". Millianna was embarressed, having been caught in such a position. "H-How long were you two standing there?" Millianna asked, covering up with a blanket. Erza was blushing bright red "long enough". Kagura too was blushing, "We heard you moan out our names...". Oh god, Millianna thought, how could i let this happen. She wished could disappear. She pulled up the sheets to cover herself completly. "D-don't be embarresed, its perfectly fine to f-fantasize" Erza spoke, blushing as red as her hair. "Y-yeah, its fine, Millianna" Kagura said. Millianna removed the cover from her head. She gulped, "you guys aren't mad at me?". "No, Millianna, we aren't mad, BUT" Erza paused, "we just wished you had told us sooner. " Erzas hand rubbed on Milliannas leg. "Milli, if you had told us, we would have made your fantasy become reality" Kagura said. "W-wha-" Millianna was interrupted by Kaguras kiss. Erza removed the sheet, exposing Milliannas body. Millianna moaned into the kiss. Kagura pulled away. "alright, Millianna, get onto your hands and knees"

While Erza and Kagura got undressed, Millianna positioned herself. Erza got on her knees behind Millianna, inches away fron her sweet spot. Erza's breathing on her snatch, made Millianna shudder in anticipation. Kagura laid down in front of Millianna and spread her legs. "Come here, kitty", Kagura moaned out. Millianna obeyed, beginning to lap at her folds. This left her with her ass straight up in the air. Erza took her chance and grabbed Milliannas ass, clutching her cheeks with both hands, causing her to moan. Erza parted Milliannas folds with her tongue. She manuvered her tongue, hitting all of Milliannas spots, which she figured out by her twitching. Kagura was playing with her breasts, sucking on them or gently twisting her nipples. She began to thrust her hips, forcing Milliannas tongue deeper. Millianna grabbed Kaguras hips and brought them closer to her. Her tongue went deeper inside, hitting Kaguras g-spot. Kagura's eyes widened as she began to twitch. "Milli-Mill- ahhhhh" she rode out her orgasm as she thrusted her hips, forcing Milliannas tongue even deeper. Millianna felt Kagura tighten around her tongue. Erza was still going wild on Milliannas pussy. It wasn't long until she came as well.

"Erza, get on your back" Millianna demanded. Erza complied. Millianna lifted her legs high up and gave Erza a quick lick, noting how good she tasted. She moaned, feeling Milliannas rough tongue against her sensitive clit. Millianna put her tail out infront of her, to act like a strap on. Kagura sat on Erza's face, telling Erza to eat her. Millianna slowly penetrated Erza, Erza moaning. She began to go a bit faster. Erza began to play with her breasts. Millianna was now going faster, her tail also rubbing against her clit, bringing the both of them closer to orgasm. Kagura was thrusting downwards, trying to get more of Erzas tongue inside her. Erza was hitting all of her sweet spots. Millianna felt Erza tighten around her tail, having reached orgasm. Erza felt waves throughout her body. This also led her to lick furiously causing Kagura to cum. Millianna pulled out. Erza and Kagura laid there, recovering. Millianna stood up and began to masturbate. Erza slid out of bed, got on her knees and began to eat out Millianna. Kagura joined in, eating out Milliannas behind. Millianna didn't last much longer as she came harder than she had before, squirting a little in fact.

The three of them laid down in bed, tired. "Oh Erza, Kagura, this was amazing" Millianna exclaimed, before shortly falling asleep. "It was amazing for us too, Milli, sweet dreams" Kagura replied as she and Erza fell asleep. They slept the day away, waking up a bit before 6 o'clock. As they laid there gathering their thoughts, one crossed all their minds. Again. Since that day, they would organize a day full of sex when Milliannas heat came. From sun up to sun down would be nothing but hot, sweaty sex.

A/N:Sorry guys for taking so long for this update. School got really busy and I hit writers block and recently took up drawing as a hobby so thats what I did instead of finishing this. i have implented a new rule. At least 2 stories a month, And any story thats started must have a chapter uploaded at least once a week.


End file.
